1. Field
This disclosure relates to geographic information systems (GIS) and in particular to data packet prioritization to render a three dimensional environment.
2. Background
A geographic information system (GIS) is a system for archiving, retrieving, displaying, or manipulating data indexed according to the data elements' geographic coordinates. The data elements may be a variety of data types such as, for example, satellite imagery, maps, models of buildings and terrain, and other geographic features.
GIS applications communicate with a server to retrieve data that is requested for display on a client device. A client may not be able to request all data that it needs from a server to resolve a view that satisfies a user because there is a maximum amount of data that the client may request from the server at any one time. Usability of GIS applications depends on displaying content quickly and smoothly.